Monthly Motivation
by sjt1988
Summary: Twelve Weasleys grandchildren, twelve Months, twelve quotes: Things can change in a month and you never know who you will become in one month.
1. January-Communication

The Quote: The shortest distance between two people is understanding each other.

* * *

><p>Teddy stood watching his wife who was making dinner for them. He leaned against the doorway and sighed. He didn't know what to do. Vic won't talk to him unless it was about work or the family. He ran his hand through his hands. They have been married for three years and he was ready for children. He wanted a family with her and she knew it. Before they were married, they talked about having kids and they both agreed to wait a few years before they started to have children.<p>

The first time he brought up the idea of them having children was after his twenty-fifth birthday, Vic brushed it off because she said she had somewhere to be. The second time was after her twenty-third birthday. She didn't say anything just walked out the room. They haven't talked about again until tonight when Teddy was going to bring it up when they started dinner.

Teddy made his way to his chair that was at the head of the table. Vic smiled at him when she saw him. She placed the plates with food on the table. Teddy took a couple of bites as he watched his wife. She was looking down at her food. Teddy knew that she was avoiding him after knowing each other since they were young. Teddy decide to bring up the subject if having kids again.

"Vic," She looked up at him. "I want to talk about starting a family." She dropped her fork and knife. She pushed her chair back and got up and walked out of the room through the back door. Teddy sighed as he heard the door open and close. He did something that he didn't do the first two times, he followed her.

He stepped out on the pouch to see that it was snowing. He walked to the end and leaned against the pole holding up the roof of the pouch. He saw that Vic was sitting on the swing that he placed there when they moved in. Her arms were wrapped around her. Teddy knew that she was cold. He walked down the steps and walked over to the swing. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Vic automatically leaned into him. Teddy saw tears rolling her face. He kissed the top of her head.

Teddy sighed, he was going to bring it up again. "Vic," He felt her stiffen. "Before we got married, we wanted kids." Vic nodded. "What happen?"

"I scared about having children," Vic said. Teddy could tell there was something she wasn't tell him. He sighed. There had to be something else.

"Vic, we talked about having children before we were married. We decide to wait a few years before we did. I'm ready for children and I want some." Teddy looked out to their yard. "I want a little girl that looks just like her mother or a little boy who is like me."

Vic got up and walked down the path before she disappeared. Teddy watched. He didn't know where she went to so he got up and went back to the house. He cleaned up the dinner dishes. He doesn't know what changed her. They were so excited to start their life together. He just wanted to start the next chapter of their life. Who to say that they would have a child or not. He wanted to try.

He waited for Vic to come back for the next couple of hours but she didn't. He went upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Vic didn't know where to go so she ended up in her sister's flat. Dom just looked up when she saw her sister. She got and went to pot of tea. She made sure to add a shot of firewiskey to her sister's cup. She pressed the cup in her sister's hand. She sat on the couch next to her sister. "What is wrong?" She asked.<p>

"Teddy brought up having kids again and I ran for it. I thought I was safe in the garden but he found me and asked why and I told him that I was scared but I knew he didn't believe me. He started talking about what our children were going to look like. I didn't know what to say. I got up and came here." Tears started to fall down her face.

Dom sighed. Vic was here the last two times that Teddy brought up the idea of children. Vic was scared about their genes, Teddy with his werewolf gene and Vic's veela gene. "Vic, I think it is time you talk to him about it because I remember you couldn't wait to have his children."

"But the healer said there is fifteen percent chance that our child could be very powerful. It could hurt me when I'm carrying it." Vic looked her sister in the eyes.

"Yes but there an eighty-five chance that you will have a normal child who looks like you and Teddy. I would like a niece or nephew who looks like you two." Vic laughed at her sister.

"Maybe you are right. I have been scared for no reason. There a fifteen percent chance that it could happen." Vic just needed her sister to knock some sense in her head.

"Go home and talk to your husband. You have something to talk about." Dom took Vic's cup out of her hand. Vic hugged her sister and went through the floo to her home.

She saw that Teddy had clean up after dinner. She looked around the downstairs to see if Teddy was around but he wasn't. She headed upstairs to their bedroom. She opened the door to see him sleeping on their bed. He looked handsome to her. She made her way to him. She tucked a loose blue hair behind his ear. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She knew that he would wake up from that.

Teddy opened his eyes to see his wife smiling down at him. "Vic," He wanted to say more but she placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh," She kissed him one more time. "I have to say something and you can't say anything until I'm done." Since her finger was still on his lips, he nodded. "I went to the healer before your birthday and we talked about us having kids and she told me that there is a fifteen percent that our child could be very powerful because of my veela gene and your werewolf gene." Vic could tell that Teddy wanted to say something but he stayed silent. "The thing is the baby could do me harm while I'm carrying it." Vic took her finger off of his lips.

Teddy saw the tears in Vic's eyes, he pulled her close. "Vic, everything is going to be okay. Let's look at the positive that there a eighty-five percent that we can have a normal child and no matter what we have we are going to love it." Vic nodded and Teddy leaned up and kissed her. "Now stop worrying and come to bed." Vic laughed and pulled out of his arms. Vic changed and got back into bed.

"Do you think we could start trying today?" Vic asked her husband. Teddy pulled her closed.

"Yes," He whispered before taking her lips.


	2. February-Leadership

Quote: Take changes. Make a different. Stand up for what you believe in.

Dom was scared, she didn't know if she could do it. She was the youngest on the team and they were looking at her to lead them. Their captain got his position taken away from him after he got in trouble, big trouble. Everyone on the team wanted to make her captain and did. She didn't know how to tell anyone what to do, she was just a fourth year and they were all higher than her.

She sat in the common room looking at the badge in her hand. There was a lion and the words that said quidditch captain on it. She was captain and they had practice in a few minutes how was she to lead them against the Hufflepuff match. Would they listen to her or would they just do their own thing? She sighed and got up and head for the pitch.

She was down the steps out of the school when Zac Beast came up to her. He was the Keeper on the team. He was a year older than her. "Hey, Dom." She turned to see his blue eyes and dark hair. There was a smile on his face. He was holding his broom over his shoulder.

"Hey Zac," She smiled at him. She had a big crush on him.

"How are you feeling about your first practice as team captain?" He asked. There was a smile on his face. She wanted to say that she was okay but she wasn't.

"I'm nervous to be honest with you." She gave him small smile. Zac threw his arms around her.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." He said. They had reached the quidditch pitch. The whole team was there and their replacement player.

Dom took a breath. "Okay, everyone do some laps." Everyone got in the air and started to do some laps. She saw the beaters whispering behind their hands and they kept looking at her. She glanced at the other chasers to see that they were talking. The replacement player was just trying to work. It looked like Zac was giving the other four looks.

After they did a couple of laps, Dom called everyone down. She told the beaters to take out a blunger and to hit it between them. She release the snitch for the seeker, who went to find it. She took the Quaffle and headed for the goal posts. She told Zac to get in front of him. Dom and the other chasers started to throw the quaffle at him. It went well for ten minutes before she called for a quick game.

The beaters and the chasers started to play like she wasn't there. It looked like they were waiting for her to yell at them. Some reason she couldn't. She tried but her voice failed her. Tears pooled in her eyes. She raced away from the pitch. She knew that she couldn't be a leader. This was a joke to all of them. They were waiting for her to hand it over to one of them. Why did they make her captain when they didn't want her to be captain?

Dom flew to the lake, she landed and threw her broom down before sitting on the ground. She put her face in her knees and started to cry. She was going to give it back. She would have to talk to Professor Longbottom. She didn't realize it was late until she felt the cold on her back. She got up and headed for the castle. She would talk to Professor Longbottom tomorrow morning.

Dom climbed into the common room only to find that everyone was there. She edged around the room to the girl dormitory door. She went up into her dorm to find no one there. She climbed into bed and pulled her curtains around her. She couldn't sleep so she stared up at the ceiling. She heard her roommates come in and one by one they fell asleep. Dom finally fell asleep.

She woke before anyone else. She dressed and went to find Professor Longbottom. She found him in his office getting ready for the day. "Miss Weasley," He said. Dom could tell he was surprise to see him.

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Dom asked.

"Sure," Professor Longbottom stopped what he was doing and sat at the edge of his desk. "What is it?"

Tears came to Dom eyes. "I don't think I can be quidditch captain anymore." She took out her badge and tried to hand it to him. Professor Longbottom shook his head.

"Why?" He asked. A single tear fell out when Dom was trying not to cry.

"Because they are all older than me and they won't listen to me." She tried to hand it to him again. Professor Longbottom still wouldn't take it from her.

"You know how long it took them to come up with your name," Dom shook her head. "You didn't care about who became captain so you didn't vote." Dom nodded remembering that. "Everyone else kept putting their own name in there. Finally I told them they have to pick someone not in the room and it was between you or the new seeker. They choose you."

"But they won't listen to me." Dom said.

Professor Longbottom smiled. "I thought the same thing when I was a leader but you know what someone told me,"

"What?" Dom asked.

"Take changes. Make a different. Stand up for what you believe in." Professor Longbottom.

"But…" Dom started.

"What do you believe?" Professor asked. "Do you believe we can beat the Hufflepuffs?"

"Yes, we just need to work on something but we can." Dom said. "Peters needs to work on hitting with his right hand, Jackson needs to control over his bat, Anna needs to stop trying for the center goal, Flags need to aim better, Zac needs to work on protecting the right hoop, and our new seeker Brown needs to have confidence, and I need to work on…"

"Leading them." Professor Longbottom finished for her. "You already a captain. You know what is wrong and what they need to do. Lead them and don't let them walk all over you." Dom smiled. "How about this, you keep being captain until after the game and if you don't want to be captain anymore come and see me."

Dom nodded. "Thank you, Professor," Dom ran out of the room.

At the next practice, Dom was the first one there. She watched everyone come in the pitch. Some of them smiled, wondering if she was going to run away again. "Okay," She said as the last of them came in. "We have a lot of work to do before the game against Hufflepuff." They nodded. "This is some of the things we need to work on…" She told each and everyone what they need to do.

As the game got closer, the team got better. They beat Hufflepuff by hundred and thirty points. Dom smiled. She led them to this. There was someone trying to get her attention. She turned around to see Zac there. "You did great, Dom." He kissed her.

Dom led them to the quidditch cup and help win the house cup. She never went to see Professor Longbottom again about the being captain. During the rest of her years there, she led them on to winning the quidditch cup. It came to no one's surprise when she got offers from quidditch teams from around the world.


	3. March-Dream

Quote: Follow your dreams and ambitions-they are life's gold

It was getting closer to career advice and what class you would have to take for Molly Weasley. The thing was Molly didn't know what she wanted to do. Her parents wanted her to work in the Ministry with them. Her best friend was thinking that they should go in the healer program together. Her aunt Ginny said she could get her a position at the Daily Prophet. Her uncle George said she could work in the joke shop if she wanted to. Her uncle Bill told her that she could work in the bank with him. Even her younger cousin James told her to play quidditch. All those things were great but not for her.

She looked down at the pamphlets that were around the common room. She picked up the said. "Is Law Enforcement for you?" Her aunt Hermione worked there. She shook her head and threw it back on the table. She picked up another and another but none of them seem to inserting to her. She sighed. She threw the last one on the table. Maybe she would just end up waiting tables for a living. Molly laughed. She could see her father's head exploding after she told him that. She needed to talk to someone but no one came to mind. Molly went to bed still thinking about it.

The next day she was greeted by her boyfriend, Eric West. He knew something was wrong with Molly right away. "What is the matter?" He asked as they headed down towards to the great hall.

"Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Molly asked him.

"Yep, I'm going to join the Aurors. I always wanted to catch after the bad guys." Molly smiled. She should introduce him to her uncles Harry and Ron. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Molly looked away from him. Eric stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"What is going on?" He sounded concern about her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do after Hogwarts," Tears came to Molly's eyes. "All Christmas I had people telling me what to do after Hogwarts." She wiped a tear away. "And nothing sounds good." Eric gave her a look. He didn't think he would get a crying Molly, he didn't know what to with one.

He was ready to open his mouth to say something when someone pushed him away. He turned to see Molly's older cousin Dominque there. "You can go to the Great Hall. I'll take care of her." Eric nodded and got the hell out of there. Dominque threw her arm around Molly's shoulders and led her away from everyone.

She took her to an empty classroom and made her sit down on one of the desks. Molly looked up to her older cousin. Dominque took a seat next to her. She placed her arm around her. "Molly, I know what you are feeling right now." Molly gave her a strange look like what are you talking about. Dominque laughed. "In my fifth year right after Christmas break where everyone was telling me what I should do with my life. I broke down. With their voices in my head I forgot about what I wanted to do. Vic had to come to my recuse. She said the same thing happen to her and Teddy had to be there for her.

"I know it hard coming from the family we do but remember no matter what you do they will love you. You don't need to know what you want to do right now. I changed my mind many times before I decide quidditch was what I wanted. It took Vic a year before she decide to work as a midwife. Everyone thought that Teddy would become an auror like his mum and godfather but he is working in the portkey offices. He likes to see where people are going. I'm going to ask you, what are your dreams and ambitions?" Molly gave her a strange look. "When you decide that, that is where you belong. Do something you love not what everyone is telling you." Dom got up and headed for the door. "Think about it." Dom left Molly in the room thinking.

Molly got up and headed to the Great Hall because she couldn't think when she had classes today.

Later that night, Molly found a quiet place away from everyone. What were her dreams? Ambitions? What made her happy? Hanging out with her family but she couldn't do that for the rest of her life. It wouldn't pay the bills. She didn't think her parents wanted her to live with them until she was married or the rest of her life. She shook her head, she didn't want to live with them any longer than she had to.

She loved to write. She loved the feeling when her the words were just right. When she was writing there was a smile on her face. She was in another world when she wrote. No one told her what to do. Her characters never talked back. She smiled. She knew what she was going to do after Hogwarts but what she going to do until she publish a book. Maybe she would wait table and she didn't care what her father or mother would say when she told them her plans for her life.

Her dreams were to write books no matter what. So when she had to career advice with her head of house. He smiled and liked what she had planned for her life. He wished her luck and couldn't wait to read her book.

It took a few years before Molly's first book was publish but it happen everyone couldn't stop talking about. She continue to write for her fans until her dying breath.


	4. April-Growth

Quote: Giants start small and grow a little bit every day.

* * *

><p>Everyone wonder why he decide to be his aunt Hermione assistant when he could do great things with the name Weasley. Louis wanted to work his way to the top so no one could say that his family got him in. He worked two years answering to his aunt. He smiled every time she sent him to do something, they thought he was crazy. His cousin Rose gave him a look every time her mum would ask him to do something at Sunday dinner. She was hard and wanted the best out of everyone who work for her and that was the reason he was working for her. Everyone would see the hard work he put in.<p>

He work with his aunt for two years before getting promoted. He only had to answer to a few people and he liked that he could work on what he wanted without anyone telling him what to do. They love the things he had planned for them. He work there before he got his own team.

He ran his team to bring out the best in them. They were the best and they liked the way ran his team. By the time he was thirty-five he was running his own department. He ran it like he did everything else in his job. There were people saying that he was too young to run the department but the people under him loved that he was boss. His department always had their work done before the deadline.

So when his aunt decide to run for the Minister of Magic, she asked him to work beside her. Louis didn't know what to say but agree. He help run her campaign and when she won he became her second in charge. Again people were saying that he got there because of his family but Louis knew different. If anyone knew his aunt Hermione they would know what he meant. She liked his work and thought that he would do well working in the big office.

When his aunt decide to retired at the age of eighty to spend more time with her family. Everyone thought that Louis should take her place and he didn't know how to feel about that. That is where our story starts.

Louis laid in bed next to wife. Today he was told that they would like him to run for the Minister of Magic. He never thought that this day would come. He dreamed about this day since he was eleven and enter Hogwarts for the first time.

"Louis," He smiled when he heard his wife's voice. He heard her sit up. He looked over to his dark hair wife of thirty years, Raven. "What is going on in that brain of yours?"

"I told you how they want me to be next Minister of Magic," His wife nodded. "I'm just thinking that I dream about it but it surreal." Raven leaned over and kissed him.

"I think it will be great. You were made for this." Louis smiled. "Now go to sleep the grandkids are coming over tomorrow." Louis laughed but kissed his wife before settling in bed.

The next day after his son and his wife left with the kids, he decide to pay his aunt a visit at home. He knock on the door and his uncle opened the door. His uncle smiled at him. His uncle's red hair had gone white, after many years of from the auror department he had gotten a belly but his blue eyes still sparkled with love. "Is Aunt Hermione here?" Louis asked. Uncle Ron nodded and let Louis in.

"She is in the kitchen making dinner for us and Rose and her family." Louis nodded.

"I won't be long," Uncle Ron left for the sitting room. Louis knew his way to the kitchen after being here as a child and as an adult when he was working for her. He knock on the wall next to the open kitchen to let his aunt know that he was here. She smiled when she saw him. They grew close as they worked together. She knew all about his children and what they are up to and he knew everything about her that a nephew might not know about their aunt.

"Louis," She wiped her hands on the towel and came over to hug him. "What brings you here? There is nothing wrong at the office." She asked.

"No," Louis smiled. "You heard about them wanting me to be the next Minister."

"Yes I know," His aunt took a seat at the table. Her brown hair had got grey but there was still wisdom in her brown eyes. "I was the one who suggested your name."

That hit Louis hard. He never thought that his aunt Hermione would be the one to give his name. "Why?" He asked. He sounded like a young man not a man who worked along this woman for the past fifteen years.

"Louis, come and sit down." Aunt Hermione patted to the seat next to her. Louis took the seat. "Louis you work your way up in the Ministry the hard. I know I could have given you a better a spot. Percy said that you could have given you a spot on his team. But you didn't want that. I'm proud of you. You showed everyone that you could do it on your own. I watched you grow into a strong man. You know I didn't ask you to run alongside of me because you were my nephew but of the work I know you are capable of. You ready for this. You are ready to fill the giant's shoes of Minister."

Louis nodded. Maybe his aunt was right. She wouldn't have suggested his name if she didn't think that he could do it. "I don't know what to say but thank you." Aunt Hermione smiled.

"I suggest you run and run the Ministry because you can do it." Louis nodded. "You did it a day by day to get here." She added. Louis got up and hugged her. He left before Rose and her family got here.

It came to no one surprise when he became Minister of Magic in April.


	5. May-Confidence

Quote: Use your momentum...keep going. You know you can make it.

The weather was getting warmer in the month of May but to Fred Weasley that didn't matter because he was worried about his O.W.L.s. He knew what he wanted to do and what his family wanted him to do. He wanted to be a healer and his family wanted him to work in the family joke shop alongside his father. The only problem he had was Potions. He needed to get an Exceeds Expectations to get in N.E.W.T.s level potions. That is why you could find him in the dungeons working on his potions.

Fred looked down at his potion and thought that it wasn't going to be well. He was to have light green color and it was an average green. He looked back at his book to see what he had done wrong and saw that he did everything right that he needed to let it simmer for five minutes. He decide while that was simmering he would look over his notes again. He set the timer on his watch so he knew when to check it.

Fred spent the next five minutes reading about the polyjuice potion. When his alarm went off he walked over to if his potion was light green and it was. He smiled. He made the potion the right way. He took some of it and gather his things. He cleaned up his mess and headed for the potion master office.

He knocked on the door and open it when he heard enter. Professor Brown was sitting behind his desk. He looked up from the papers on his desk. He smiled when he saw it was Fred. "Mr. Weasley," Fred nodded.

"I brought you some of the potion I made tonight," Fred placed it on the desk. Professor Brown nodded. He picked up the potion and looked at the light green.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I'll see tomorrow in class." Fred nodded and headed out to his common room where he knew James and Louis were going to ask where he has been all night.

The next day after potion, Professor Brown asked to see him. James and Louis said that they would wait for him after class. Fred told them he would meet them in the Great Hall. Fred waited until everyone was out of the class before walking up to Professor Brown's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor." Fred said. Professor Brown smiled.

"Yes, it is about the potion you turned in yesterday." Fred gripped his bag tighter. He didn't want to hear that he did a terrible potion.

"What about it, sir?" Fred was nervous.

"It is the best one I ever had." Professor Brown smiled.

"Sir," Fred was shocked. Professor Brown laughed.

"Fred, you can make great potions, you just need confidence. I see that you will do great on your O.W.L.s. You can do it."

"Thank you, sir." Fred smiled for the first time in days.

"Just keep studying and you will do great." Fred nodded before leaving the classroom.

Fred studied and studied. He was ready for the potion O.W.L. when it came. He sat in on the written exam and made his potion the way he wanted. He felt that he did well on it when he walked out of the Great Hall. Soon he was on his way home and was nervous about what his scores were going to be. He tried not to think about it while he worked in the shop.

* * *

><p>On a rainy August day, an owl flew through the window of the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table and watched the owl as it landed in front of Fred. He saw his name on it and took it from the owl. Before his mum could get up and give it an owl treat it flew off. Fred felt every eye on him. He turned the letter and saw it was from school. He opened it. He pulled out his results. On the top were the grades. Fred looked down and saw.<p>

Arithmancy- E

Astronomy- A

Care of Magic Creatures-O

Charms-O

Defence Against the Dark Arts-O

Herbology-O

History of Magic- A

Potions-O

Transfiguration-O

Fred looked over it again just to be sure that this was his results. On the top it said Fred Lee Weasley. This was his. He looked up and saw his mom, dad, and sister staring at him. Fred smiled and handed it to his mum. He saw tears in her eyes as she read it. She give it to his dad next. His dad smiled.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked. "Nine O.W.L.s. More than me and Fred combined. Roxanne took it out of her father's hand to see her brother's results. "What classes are you going to take?"

"The classes I need to become a healer," Fred said. He finally said it out loud on what he wanted to do with his family. His parents had a look of shock on their faces.

"You want to be healer," George said to his son. "I thought you wanted to work in the joke shop."

"No, that what you wanted for me. I want to help people." Fred told his father. George traded a look with his wife.

"Alright, we will support you in any way you want." George said. Fred smiled.

"Thank you," Fred stood up. "I'm going to see what James and Louis got." Fred ran to his room to write to them. He was going to be a healer.


	6. June-Achievement

Quote: Start thinking about opportunities, not limits, to reach your full potential.

"James," The James in question was trying to write this report for Charms, looked up to see his best girlfriend, Eva was running towards him. He smiled when she sat across from him. He waited for her to say what she wanted to do. "They are having seeker trails this year and I think you should try out for it."

James frowned. He didn't know how to let her that he was not going to ever try out of Quidditch. It's not that he didn't love the sport but he didn't what to be reminded of his parents. Everyone who compare him to his parents' weather he played seeker or chaser. Even when he thought about the positions on the team, he had family that played on that position. James didn't want that for him. James turned back to his report.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, James. I think you would be great." Eva said. "I would try out if I knew about being a seeker but all I know is being a chaser and keeper." Eva tried to get James to look at her.

"You wouldn't understand," James said. He gathered his stuff and headed for his dorm. He'd work from there.

When he got there he found that his cousin Fred was there, playing with something that his father had sent him to try out. "Hey," Fred smiled as James came in the room. He frowned when he saw James face. "What's up, mate?"

"Eva wants me to try out for the seeker position for next year. She thinks that I'll be great but I don't want to." James threw his books on his bed. Fred knew about his cousin fear about being compare to every Weasley/Potter that enter Hogwarts.

"She might have an understanding about how you feel." Fred said. "You should talk to her about it." James shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his report for Charms.

"Maybe," He started to work on his report. Fred shook his head. He thought that Eva would be perfect to talk to him about it. Maybe he should say something to her or let James be the one to do so. Fred sighed and went back to the thing that his dad had sent him.

The next day, Eva caught up with James in front of the Great Hall. "James have you thought about trying out for seeker."

James sighed. "I told you that I'm not." James tried to head in the hall for his lunch.

"Why not? You would be a great seeker." Eva stopped him from going in.

James got around her. "You wouldn't understand," He said as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Eva followed him.

"Than explain it to me." Eva took the seat next to him. James looked around to see who was around them.

"Not here. Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner." James thought this was the best way to get her off his back about trying out.

Eva smiled. "Sure," She picked up a sandwich. James sighed but picked up a sandwich and some crisps.

After dinner, James was the first to get there. He walked pass the door three times saying that he needed a room to tell Eva and only Eva about why he won't try out for seeker. He walked in the room to see a couch and a fireplace with a fire going. He took a seat and waited for Eva to come in.

She came in five minutes later and sat on the couch with a smile on her face. "So what won't I understand?" She looked James right in the eye.

"The reason I won't try out is because I don't want to be compare to my parents." He thought that she would leave it alone after he said it. He didn't think she would do this.

Eva stood up. "You thought that I wouldn't understand. I know how it feels. My parents played professional quidditch for fifteen years and everyone knows who they are. I want to play quidditch because it is who I am. Not because both of my parents played. I know I'll get compare to my parents. My parents are Oliver Wood, one of the best keepers in the league and Katie Bell-Wood, one of the best chaser in league who played with your mum. So I don't know what you are talking about." Eva headed for the door.

"Eva," James said. He wanted to say his sorry but Eva cut him off.

"James stop thinking at the parents are limiting you, maybe that who people will see you like that in the beginning but don't let that stop you." Eva walked out of the room.

For the next couple of days, James tried to talk to Eva but couldn't because she wouldn't talk to him and he missed his friend. He told his fears to Fred, who told them that he knew what he had to do.

On Saturday, James found himself making his way to the pitch where they were having tryouts. He saw that Eva was in the stand, watching the tryouts. They caught each other eye and James smiled at her. Eva smiled back. James went over and stood in line to tryout.

Over the next hour James did everything he was told and at the end James was made the new seeker. Eva came running down and hugged him. "I knew you could do it." She kissed him on the cheek. James blushed.

"I feel like I achieve something." James smiled.

"This is an opportunity for you and you don't know where this is going." James threw his arm around her.

"Just think next year, you could be the team as chaser or keeper." They headed towards the castle with smiles on their faces.


	7. July-Vision

The Quote: While some see another sunrise, others see a work of art.

* * *

><p>Al woke before the sun was up. He looked over to the camp bed that was on the other side of his room to see his best friend Scorpius was still sleeping. Al quietly put on some shorts and his shoe before leaving his room. He snuck downstairs so his parents wouldn't hear him. He open the back door and started to run.<p>

Many things went through his mind as he ran. He was trying to think about quidditch and how the team will look like now that James had left. How his best friends had their heads stuck up their asses not to see the love that is going on between them. He might have to do something about it before the year ended. He might have to ask his sister for help about that one. How he was going to ask his parents for more money while he was in school. About dinner tomorrow at the Burrow with every person in the Weasley/Potter family. From what Grandmum was going to cook to what pranks were James, Fred, and Louis going to play on people. Were Teddy and Vic going to be there after two weeks of not being there? So many things could happen while they were there.

Al ran around the lake and almost ran into someone. He stopped just in time. He looked down to see a blond head. She didn't notice that he was standing over her. She was still in her pajamas, which was a tank top and a pair of shorts. He backed away before he hit her. He took a seat next to her. "Hey, Ella." He said quietly so he doesn't scared her. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and smiled. "What are you doing out here so early?"

Ella Longbottom was his sister Lily best friend. She had slept over like Scorpius. Al remember hearing her and Lily talking for hours last night. Scorpius and him made fun of them in the next room.

"Watching a painting start," She said. She turned back to face forward.

Al looked where she was looking and only saw that the sun was raising. "Where?" He asked.

"There," She pointed to the sunrise.

"But that is just a sunrise," Al said.

Ella smiled and shook her head. She let out a little laugh that Al didn't like. "No, it is nature way of painting. It is a vision of art and it different every morning." Al threw her a strange look before turning towards the sunrise. They were quiet for a moment before Ella spoke. "Do you see the colors and how they change?"

Al could see the sky change from the night sky to the sky blue. How the sun change color as it rose. He never stopped and looked at the sunrise. It was beautiful. He turned to Ella and saw her face. He really looked at her and not as his sister best friend. She was beautiful. Why never had he seen it before? Her lips were very kissable and he wanted to kiss them. All her baby fat was gone and in replace was a graceful face. Her cheeks were rosy from the little bit of cold in the air.

"Al," She said his name in a whisper. Al watched her lips move. Al made a noise before looking up in her beautiful brown eyes. Ella smiled. "Did you hear what I was saying?"

"Yes," He said.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"Hm," Al was too busy looking at her to see what she was saying. Ella laughed. It was a beautiful laugh to Al.

"That is what I thought," She smiled. She turned back to the sunrise that was almost up. Al watched her watching the sunrise.

"I can't look at the painting when I'm too busy looking at another." He said close to her ear. He saw her blush.

"What would that be?" She manage to get out.

"You," He reached over and grabbed her head to face him. He looked into her brown eyes asking her something. She nodded. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

Al moved his hand to her waist to pull her closer to him. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel that he was still sweaty from his run. Al broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Go out with me," Ella nodded.

Al stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. He held on to it as they headed back to the house. Al looked down at her. "I see what you mean by a work of art because I got my sunrise right here." Ella blushed but stop them right there. She threw herself in Al's arms and kissed him. Al grinned in the kiss but wrapped his arms around him.

After the kiss he set her down and walked back to the house. They enter to see that no one was up still. They went upstairs quietly and stopped in front of Lily's door. Al kissed her one more time. "What were you really doing out there this morning?" He asked.

Ella opened Lily's door. "Watching the sunrise," She went in and closed it far enough were she could stick her head out. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "See you at breakfast." She closed the door.

Al shook his head and headed for his room. He smiled as he opened his door and saw that Scorpius was still sleeping. He grabbed his stuff so he could take a shower. He couldn't shake the smile the whole time. Breakfast couldn't come fast enough.

When he got back to his room, he saw that Scorpius was up. Scorpius threw him a look. "What are you so happy about?"

"I just watched the sunrise today and it was beautiful." Scorpius narrowed his eyes on his best friend. He didn't believe him for one second.

"If you say so," Scorpius gathered his things and went to the bathroom. Al shook his head and headed downstairs because he could hear his parents.

He ran into Ella as she came out of Lily's room. She was dressed and looked beautiful to Al. He grabbed her and kissed her. They stood there until they heard.

"Oi," They turned to Lily and Scorpius standing there.

"I now see what you mean by watching the sunrise." Scorpius said. Lily smiled. They walked past them and headed for the stairs. Al and Ella laughed and followed them to breakfast.

The sunrise that day brought a new love that will last for years…


	8. August-Possibilites

Quote: Find a quiet place, listen to your dreams, and discover what is possible.

* * *

><p>"Rose, I'm tired of us doing this," Scorpius told his girlfriend. "I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. I want the world to know that you are mine." Scorpius grabbed Rose's upper arms. "Do you love me?" Rose nodded, there were tears in her eyes. She was about to cry because it felt like Scorpius was going to break up with her. "Then why don't you want the world to know?" He asked. He sounded scared when he asked that question.<p>

"Because…" Rose started she didn't know what to say. "Because I don't know how my family is going to react to this and I'm scared about what they will think." Rose finally said. Tears started fall down her face.

Rose saw that tears came to Scorpius eyes. "Rose you need to think about what you want because if that is how feel then maybe we shouldn't be together." Scorpius let her go, he started to walk away from her.

"Scorpius," She called out to him and he just kept on walking like he didn't hear her. She watched him disappear. She had feeling that she wouldn't see him again if she didn't know what she wanted in life.

She looked around the meadow that they would meet in almost every day. It was beautiful here and the world out there didn't matter. It didn't matter what her parents thought or her family. It was only them here. She fell in love with him here.

They met here during their sixth year were at first they became friends. She told him how everyone wanted her to be her mum or dad. He told her about how people thought that he was taught about purebloods thinking and he wasn't. They made love here for the first time. She knew where he was coming from. She wanted to tell someone about their love and how it brought happiness to their lives. She had to think.

She went and found a rock and took a seat. She cancel out all the noise and listen to her heart. She thought about her dreams and where she wanted to go. She thought about becoming a healer after Hogwarts, living alone without her dad breathing down her neck, Stepping out of her parents shadow and doing something for herself. The thing was that Scorpius would understand about this. She looked her eyes and saw him standing by her side in whatever she did. She would do the same thing for him.

It seem that nothing else matter without him. He was her rock as she was his. They understood each other and how each other felt. What was she thinking she needed Scorpius and if her family couldn't like him then she would have to live without them because Scorpius was her world. She could see herself marrying him and having a family with him.

Rose smiled for the first time that day. She knew what she needed to do. Anything with Scorpius is possible. Love makes everything is possible.

She got up and ran for Scorpius. She knew where he would be. She landed in front of his house. She walked up the pathway to the door. She knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, she must have been Scorpius' mother because he had her eyes. She smiled at Rose. Rose smiled back.

"Is Scorpius here?" Rose asked. The woman nodded. She moved out of the way and let Rose in. Rose stood there while his mother went to get him. She looked around the house and thought that it was smaller than she thought it would be. She thought his family had a manor that was bigger than life.

She heard someone walk down the stairs. She turned and saw that Scorpius was standing there. He was half up the stairs. There was a frown on his face. Rose smiled at him. He didn't return it. "What do you want Rose?" He asked.

"To tell you that I'm sorry and that my dream is to have you in my life. If that means we tell the world than we do because I can't see my life without you. I want you even when the world doesn't want us together." Scorpius finished walking down the stairs. He made his way over to her.

"Are you sure you want the world to know?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes," Rose looked him right in the eye. "Let them say what they want because all I need is your love." Scorpius pulled her in his arms and kissed her. He spun her around.

"I love you, Rose Weasley." He said between kisses.

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm going to shout it from the rooftops," Scorpius let her go but held on her hand.

Rose laughed. "Why don't we tell your parents first?"

"They already know how much I love you." He kissed her again.

Rose threw him a look. "They know."

"Yep," He pulled her close. "And they couldn't be happier for me." Rose shook her head. "Let's go tell your parents."

Rose sighed. She knew it was better to tell them now then later. "Alright, let's go." They went through the fireplace to her home.

Rose led him to the back of the house where she knew her parents would be. "Mum, Dad," She said as they entered the kitchen. She saw that they were there. They were having tea and talking about work. They looked up at their daughter.

"Yes, Rose." Hermione said. She put her tea cup down.

"I would like you to meet Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend." Rose pulled Scorpius in the room.

"That's great Rose. Would Scorpius like to stay over for dinner?" Rose thought that they would react differently about Scorpius being her boyfriend but they acted like everything was okay.

"Who are you and what have you done with my parents?" Rose asked.

"Oh, trust me we are your parents and we already knew because Scorpius' parents thought that we would like to know so we had time to get used to it." Hermione said. "I want to know why you didn't tell us before."

"Well, I thought," She traded a look with Scorpius. "That you wouldn't like it."

"Does he make you happy?" Ron asked.

"Yes, very much so," Rose smiled. She grabbed Scorpius' hand.

"Good as long as he doesn't break it. I'm okay with it." Ron turned to Hermione. "I think I won money from Draco." Hermione laughed. Rose and Scorpius traded looks with each other.

"So is Scorpius staying for dinner?" Hermione asked one more time.


	9. September-Teamwork

Quote: Even the tallest pecks are no match for teamwork.

* * *

><p>"Alright, class. This is a big project and you will work with partners." Professor Blind said to everyone in Transfiguration. "I will pick who you have as a partner because it will show me you can do teamwork."<p>

Roxanne moaned. She didn't like this one bit. She turned to Lucy who was sitting next to her. Lucy smiled at her. They both knew that they would chose each other to do it. They work well together. Roxanne thought as long as she didn't have to work with Thomas Jordan she would be fine with whoever she had to work with.

"After I done calling everyone's name please make your way over to them and decide on what you are going to do." Professor Blind said. He started with the A's. Roxanne didn't pay attention until she heard, "Thomas Jordan and," She was praying that he would not say her name. "Roxanne Weasley."

She wanted to bang her head on her desk but she looked at Thomas. He was looking over with a smile on his face. She moaned. She turned to Lucy to see how she was taking this. Lucy was smiling at her. "Don't you dare say a thing?" Roxanne whispered.

"What?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't going to say a word." Roxanne narrowed her eyes at her, she knew her cousin. She was going to after the class. Roxanne opened her mouth to her cousin but Lucy shook her head. Roxanne give her a questionable look. Lucy nodded her head to the front of the classroom. Roxanne looked over and saw that Professor Blind was watching them. They both looked back at him.

"Lysander Scamander and Lucy Weasley are the last pair." Roxanne watched Lucy blushed. She smiled. Lucy had a crush on Lysander Scamander. Lucy threw her a look.

"Don't you dare say a thing?" Roxanne laughed because she just said the same thing not two minutes ago.

"Why not?" Roxanne couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Lucy was gathering her things to go over where Lysander sat. "I didn't say anything about your partner." She made her way over to Lysander. They were going to talk after this class.

"So, what do you want to do?" Roxanne saw that Thomas had taken Lucy empty seat. He had a half smile on his face. His skin was lighter than hers. His eyes were a light blue and had dark brown hair. He was a mixture of his parents. Some girls would say that he is good looking. He was wearing his Gryffindor robes.

Roxanne sighed. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

"Let's meet after dinner in the library to talk about it." He said. Roxanne nodded. They only had ten minutes until the class was over. And Professor Blind got up again.

"Halfway through the month I'm going to check on how you are doing so have some work done." Thomas go his things.

"See you in the library." He said. Roxanne nodded and gathered her things together. The bell rang and she headed out of the classroom and waited for Lucy to come out. She came out with Lysander laughing. Lucy saw her.

"I'll see tonight, Lysander." The blond boy nodded before walking away with his friends. Lucy lanced her arm through Roxanne to head for lunch. "So, what are you and Thomas going to do?"

"I don't know we're going to talk about it later." Roxanne. "What about you?"

"I'm not telling until you pick yours because you might take ours." Lucy smiled. "So why don't you like Thomas Jordan again?"

"You know that our parents are friends," Lucy nodded. "Well they would make us play together when we were little and Thomas would always play pranks on me with Fred."

Lucy rolled her eyes. They came to the Great Hall and went to find seats at the Gryffindor table. They found seats across from their cousins and best friends Rose and Lily. "That was when you were kids. Unless he is still doing that at sixteen." Rose and Lily looked up from their lunch to see what Lucy and Roxanne were talking about.

"He stills plays pranks but he is still annoying to me. He thinks everything is a joke and nothing is serious to him." Roxanne took some chips that were there.

"I think there is more to it," Rose said. Roxanne threw her a look. "From what I can hear is he has done something to you and you won't forgive him." Roxanne sighed. Rose usually hit it right on the mark. She never told them what happen between Thomas and her.

Last year, Thomas and her did something they never talked about. He had come to her about his friends being dicks. She help him with his problem then he went and told his friends on what they did. His friends started to tease her and he did nothing about. He wouldn't speak to her even when she tried to talk to him. She thought they had something special but maybe they didn't.

"Maybe I'll tell you some day." Roxanne tried to give them a smile. They knew her too well and didn't believe that smile but they left it at that.

Before Roxanne knew it, it was time to meet Thomas in the library. She made her way down with Lucy, who was meeting Lysander there. Roxanne could tell that Lucy wanted to say something to her but couldn't find the words. They made it to the library and went their separate ways. Roxanne didn't see Thomas there yet and went to find a table. She found one in the back and pulled out her Transfiguration book, parchment, and ink with a quill and waited for Thomas to show up. She started to look over things when he showed up. He took a seat across from her. He gave her a smile. She didn't smile back at him, she just started.

"I was thinking we could do these," She listed off five things that they could do. "What would you like to do?" She asked him.

"Let's do animagi," Thomas said. He saw that is was going to be only business between them. Roxanne nodded.

"You want to start on how the process starts and I'll look up who are animagus to see who will be willing to talk about how it feels." Thomas nodded. "Is there anything else we should talk about?" Roxanne was checking to make sure there was nothing else they needed to talk about.

"How often should we get together and talk?" Thomas asked. He was thinking they should talk at least twice a week to see where the other one was.

"We'll meet the night before we have to show Professor Blind what we have done." Roxanne started to gather her things. Thomas was going to say that wouldn't work but she was already gone.

He sighed. He knew her hurt her but this was a grade and he needed to do well on this project. We'll do it her way right now but things don't go well then they'll do it his way. He got up and headed for the door. He saw Lucy and Lysander talking. Lucy looked up at him and gave him a smile, she must have seen her cousin leave. He smiled back at her before leaving.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks went fast for Roxanne and she was meeting Thomas in the library tonight. She hasn't spoken to Thomas even with him trying to talk to her. She wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her.<p>

When she got to the library, Thomas was already there waiting for her. She hugged her bag a little closer to her as she made her way over. She took a seat across from him. She didn't even set her bag down when he asked.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm great. How about you?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm," Thomas started but he saw that Roxanne was ready to jump out of her chair. "Good." He said. He really wanted to say that he was having some problems and might need some help.

"That is great," Roxanne got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Thomas had enough. "Damn it, Roxanne." He yelled. He saw shock on her face. "Sit down," He pointed to her chair. She sat but anger replaced the shock.

"Don't you yell at me," Roxanne hissed at him. She looked around to see if anyone had heard him. People were looking at them.

Thomas was pissed. "I have been trying to talk to you for the last couple of weeks but you have been ignoring me. I am having trouble but you would have known if you would have talked to me."

"That is your problem." Roxanne got up and leaned closer to Thomas. He could see down her shirt. She had taken off her robes and tie. She had unbutton the first couple of them. "You agree to do it, now work on it." Roxanne walked out of the library.

Everyone was watching them. Thomas got and followed her. He didn't care if anyone saw the tent in his pants. He caught up with her. "This project is to be about teamwork." He grabbed her arm. He had Roxanne turn around to look at him.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before we did what we did." She yanked her arm from his hand.

"How was I to know that we would have to work together on project?"

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I don't know but it hurt me." She walked away, this time he let her go.

* * *

><p>The next day, Roxanne walked in class with Lucy. There was a note on the board telling them to sit next to their partner. Roxanne looked around the room to see if Thomas was here. She saw that he wasn't. Lucy gave her a smile as she went to take a seat next to Lysander who was already here. Roxanne found an empty desk and waited for Thomas to come. She heard him take the seat next to her and he didn't say anything to her. She could a chance to look at him. He looked like he just rolled out of bed only after a few hours of sleep. She felt bad for him.<p>

"Today we are going to see how you are doing." Professor Blind said as he closed the door. "I will call you up in pairs. While I do that I want to you work on your projects." Professor Blind went to his desk and took a seat. He called the first pair up.

Roxanne took a look at Thomas to see if he wanted to work but he was working on his thing alone. She sighed and grabbed out her work. They worked in silence while everyone around them were talking to each other. She wonder what was wrong with Thomas as she worked.

"Mr. Jordan and Miss Weasley," Professor Blind called them. Roxanne and Thomas got their things together and went up to Professor Blind. He smiled at them. "What are you doing for the project?"

"We are doing Animagi," Thomas said. Professor Blind nodded.

"Let's see what you have done so far." Roxanne told him what she done and Thomas showed him. After a while Professor Blind frown at them. "I would like to see you both after class," He said. Roxanne and Thomas traded a look before heading back to their seats.

The rest of the class Roxanne was nervous because she never been called up after class. When the bell rang, Roxanne told Lucy that she would meet her in lunch. Thomas and she made their way up there. Professor waited until the student was out of the room, with a wave of his wand he closed the door. Roxanne could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She thought that they were going to get in trouble. She thought that their project was going well.

Professor Blind looked at them for a second. "What is going on between the two of you? This project is to be about teamwork and it seems to me that you are doing it individual projects. So was is going on?" He looked at both of them.

"You want to tell him," Thomas said. Roxanne could hear the anger in his voice. Roxanne took a look at Thomas and sighed.

"I don't want to work with him because of something." Roxanne said. Roxanne saw the anger on Professor Blind face.

"I don't care if he kill your cat but right now you are a team and I expect better out of my two top students. Get your act together or I'll give you both a P for project. Got it." He stared them down. Roxanne and Thomas nodded. "Go to lunch."

Thomas and Roxanne didn't need to be told twice. They left the class as fast as they could. They didn't say anything as they made their way to the Great Hall. When they were close, Thomas pulled her into an empty classroom. Roxanne stood by the door while she watched Thomas pace the room. She waited for him to say something. He stopped pacing and towards her.

"We tried it your way and that got us in trouble. We are going to do it my way now. We are going to meet every day in the library and work on this. I need a good grade in this class and I'm guessing you do too if you are at the top of the class." Roxanne nodded. "I'll see you in the library at seven." He walked around her and didn't give her a chance to say anything.

Roxanne was at the library at ten to seven. She glanced around to see if he was here yet. She found out that he wasn't. She went and found a table in the back. She took out her books and set them on the table. She didn't have to wait long before Thomas showed up. He took the seat next to her and brought out his books.

"Before we get started, I would like to say I'm sorry for what happen between us last year and what my friends did to you. If you must know I'm not friends with those people anymore." Thomas surprised Roxanne.

"Thank you," Roxanne chocked out.

"I would like us to start over," Thomas said.

"Well saying you're sorry is start. Let's get started." Roxanne smiled at her and he smiled back. They got started on the project.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks they worked on it every night and when they were kicked out of the library they went to the common room and worked on it. When they handed it in, they felt very good about it. Professor Blind gave them a look before taking their paper.<p>

They had to wait a couple of weeks before they got it back. Professor Blind smiled at them when he handed it back to them. "Good job." They looked down at it and there was a big O on it.

They waited until the end of the class before Roxanne jumped into Thomas' arms. "We did it." She kissed him. Roxanne blushed and Thomas set her down. There was a smile on Thomas' face.

"Yes, we did." He pulled her close again and kissed her again.


	10. October-Discover

Quote: Travel your own path and see what is waiting for you around the next bend.

* * *

><p>Lucy was tired. She putting on another dress for some party her father was making her go to. She sighed as she stare in the mirror. Her father thought that she could make connections while she was there. She had to do something with her life as her father would say that he and Mum won't support her forever. She needed a job and her father wanted her to work in Ministry.<p>

"Lucy," Her father called from down the hall. Lucy grabbed her purse and headed for the sitting room. Her parents were standing there waiting for her. She thought of her sister, who was living in her own flat with her writings. She had followed her dreams and decide to write. She had just got her first book publish and that made her happy.

Why couldn't she follow her dreams? Lucy asked herself as she went through the floo to the Ministry.

She found herself in the Atrium where the party was. She saw her parents make their way around the room talking to people. She saw her cousins, Vic and Teddy were here. Vic was pregnant with her second child and she was having trouble walking. She saw her cousin Al and his best friend, Scorpius making their way around. They were in their second year of auror training and needed to be here. She saw her aunts and uncles around here. She also saw that the drink table was in the corner and made her way over there.

She picked up a glass of champagne and stood in the corner, sipping it while everyone played nice to each other. She saw a man about a little older than her trying to talk to her father, who was undersecretary to the minister. Her father listen with a half of ear. Her Uncles Harry and Ron were trying to get on the good side of the Head of Law Enforcement and she wouldn't take any of it.

"So, what brings you here?" Lucy turned around to see a boy who was dressed in an auror uniform. It looked like he was on duty. He had dark brown hair that worked with his blue eyes. He was clean shaven. He had a great smile on his face, it brought out his eyes. He was cute to Lucy. She wonder what his body would look like. She shook her head because she had just met him.

"I'm here with my parents and they want me to make some connections so I can get a job." Lucy found it easy to talk to him. "What about you?" She asked.

He gave a half smile. "I'm working and if my bosses saw what I was doing I would be in big trouble." He threw a look to his bosses. Lucy saw where he was looking and laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry about them since they are kissing their boss's ass." He laughed and it was rich. Lucy liked it very much. "Since we are talking I think I should tell you my name." She held out her hand. "Lucy Weasley." From the look in his eyes she knew that he knew who she was.

He didn't say anything but his name. "Wilson Russell," He shook her hand. She had heard of his name. He was part of the family that was very powerful in the wizarding world. She didn't want to make a big deal because he didn't make one of her name.

They stood there talking when the subject of what they are doing with their lives came up when she asked him. "What made you become an auror when your family is in business?"

He smiled. "It was my dream to do this since I was little. At first my parents were against it because it was not in our family business. Then they saw how happy I was when I was doing this. What are you doing right now?" He asked.

Lucy sighed. "Nothing that is why I am here because I don't have a life plan. My parents are hoping I would meet someone and get a job."

Wilson nodded. "I would say follow your own path, you never know what is around the bend."

"Russell, what are you doing?" They turned to see Uncle Ron making his way over to them.

"Talking to this beautiful lady," Wilson gave him a cheeky smile. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Get back to work and leave my niece alone." He turned on his heal and left them. Wilson and Lucy started to laugh.

"It seems that I have to get back to work but can I write to you about coffee sometime." Wilson asked.

Lucy blushed. "That would be great." Wilson smiled at her before walking away.

The rest of the evening was boring after he left her. Her mother had found her and made her talk to some people. When she got home, she went straight to her room to talk her dress off. She put on her pajamas before getting in bed. She leaned back to think about what to do.

Wilson was right, this is her path and what was she doing with it. She was at home most days when she wasn't with her friends. She couldn't live with her parents for the rest of her life but what was she going to do with the rest of her life. She thought about what her cousins were doing and they were happy with what they chose to do in life. She thought that finding a place in the ministry was what she wanted but nowhere was inserting to her. She thought that she could do healing but she couldn't stand sick people.

She loved numbers and what they did. They were simple and made sense to her. She thought that maybe she would get a job at the bank. The next day, she went to the back to see what jobs were available for her. She found the right one and applied for it. Before she knew she had got the job. She had met Wilson several times and things were going good for them. She knew that this was her path and this is what she wanted. Her parents were glad when she moved out and moved in with Wilson after a year of dating. She moved up in the banking world as she moved in her life. The best part was that she was happy at where it was going because this was for her.


	11. November-Change

Quote: To the optimist, every new season is an invitation for success.

* * *

><p>Hugo was frustrated. This was his seventh year and nothing was going right. He was late on his assignments and he wasn't doing well in quidditch. He tried to wonder how his sister and cousins did this. It was only November but he was called to Professor's office more than once. The only good thing that was going well was his love life. He had a great girlfriend in Madison. He would have to plan something for this weekend.<p>

He decide to go to the library after quidditch practice to work on some homework that that was due. He pull out his potion book to start on his essay. He worked on it for an hour before he heard someone taking a seat at the table. He looked up to see that it was his girlfriend. He gave her a smile where she returned it half heartily.

"Hugo we need to talk." She said. Hugo didn't like that way that was sounding to him. There could only be two reason she would want to talk. The first was she was breaking up with him or she was pregnant. Hugo didn't like either one. He didn't say anything just closed his book and looked in her beautiful green eyes and waited for her to say something. She took a breath. "I think we should break up." She took off his ring that he had gotten her for last Christmas. She pushed it towards him but he pushed it back.

"Keep it," He tried to make it sound like he was okay with this when he wanted to cry out. She took the ring and got up. He saw tears in her eyes. He wanted to know why she was crying when she was the one that broke up with him not the other way around. He watched her leave the library. He looked down at his book and knew that he wouldn't get anything done now. He put it away and left the library.

He went down to the quidditch pitch and took out his broom. He started to fly around. His life was ruin now. Nothing was going right. If things didn't pick up, he would be kicked off the team and he wouldn't get the job he wanted. He knew his parents would be disappointed in him. He didn't have a girlfriend anymore and she didn't tell him what the reason was. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and he let them fall. There was no one here to bother him. Something was going to have to change, he told himself. His seventh year couldn't be this bad.

"Hugo!" He heard his name being called. He looked down to see a red hair. He knew it was Lily. He flew down and saw her with her hands on her hips. She looked like Aunt Ginny when she did that, not that he would tell her that. "Get off that broom and come over here." Hugo didn't know if he wanted to that because he felt that she was going to yell at him.

He got off his broom a few yards away from her. She started to make her way over to him and met him in the middle. She hit him on the backside of the head. "What the hell has gotten into this last month. You are not doing well in school from Will is telling me," The next time Hugo's sees his best friend he is going to kill him. "And I know that you aren't doing well on the pitch because I am your captain. What the hell is going on?"

"You also forgot that Madison broke up with me unless you haven't heard yet." Hugo told her. He saw that Lily was sorry for him. She took a closer look on his face and saw the tears stains. She reached out and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry," She said. Hugo shrugged his shoulders after he let her go. "But what is going on," She asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know. I'm doing everything the same way that I have done before and some reason it is not working." Hugo picked up his broom and headed for the broom shed to put it away.

"Maybe you need a change," Lily said as she went towards the school. She must have thought that he would follow her but he turned towards the lake. He tried to shove his hands further in his pockets to take away from the cold.

When he got to the lake, he took a seat on the edge and stared out to it. What was different about this year that was different form the others. Before this year, there was always someone older here like his sister or cousins, now it was only him and Lily and he was older than her by a month. He was the oldest here now and not the youngest. It didn't help that he wasn't Head Boy when he thought that he had it. He could still see the disappointment on his mum's face when the badge didn't fall out. He thought that he would be quidditch captain but that went to Lily and that hurt to see that.

That what got him the most was that he was okay not being Head Boy or Quidditch captain, the change he needed to make was with himself, he needed to stop living for his family and start living for him. What did he want from life?

He wanted to enjoy his last year here than take his dream job. He didn't feel bad that Madison broke up with because there is a girl out there for him that would be his world. He wanted quidditch to be fun again and not for work. He was going to have to make the change and started with him.

He got up and headed for the castle with a smile on his face. After he came to this conclusion he felt a weight off his shoulders. He felt better about himself and what he was going to do.

As the months passed, his school work improved and his quidditch game was better and he dated girls not looking for the love of his life. He had fun in his last year and when he passed his N.E.W.T.s with flying colors he got his dream job. He was really happy where his life was going and couldn't wait to see what happen next.


	12. December-Determination

Quote: Even the wildest dreams have a chance when someone dares to try.

* * *

><p>Lily always wanted to do something wild and crazy that she never done before. She wanted to make a name for herself where no one compared her to anyone in her family. That was the problem coming from a family that everyone knew. It didn't help that your dad was famous for defeating a darkest wizard in the last thirty years or your mum becoming the youngest Holyhead Harpies chaser who won MVP in her first season. Having a brother who was making a name for himself in the quidditch world and your other brother climbing the ranks in the Auror Department. She didn't want to follow either of her parents or brothers. She didn't always want to be known as the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. She wanted to do something that neither one did.<p>

She wanted to sing.

She had the voice to do to so. She was very good looking. She knew that she could make it. The only problem was when she told her parents on what she wanted to do. They told her that she needed to do something like a real job and they weren't going to support her for the rest of her life if she did this.

She made plans after Hogwarts that no one knew where she was going afterwards. She saw how her cousin life was falling apart and how he came back as his own person and what he wanted in life. She took his example and let her do what she always wanted to do.

On the last day of school before they were going home, Lily went to find her cousin. She found him in his room and sat on his bed. He smiled at her. He looked really happy about where his life was going.

"I'm going to America," Lily just said. Hugo stopped putting his things in his trunk and smiled at her.

"Really," Lily nodded. "That is great. Why?" He asked. He sounded really happy for her and what she wanted to do.

"I want to sing and my parents are not going to support me in this and I know something can happen there."

He smiled. "I look forward to hear your voice on the wireless." Lily got up and hugged Hugo. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me."

"You help me and I will help you in anything you want from life." He went back to his stuff and Lily left him.

Lily left a week after she came home. She packed everything up and said goodbye to her family before taking a portkey to America. She landed in New York. She found a wizarding hotel and got a room. She got a job as a waitress at the restaurant that was in the hotel. She worked there as she did her singing. That is where she met Jacob Gregson. The guy was drummer in a band but was working there to make ends meet. He found out that she could see and his band needed a lead singer because their leader singer ran off to do this on his own.

After Lily met the band and they bonded right away. After they performed together for the first time it was like magic. They started to get a following and soon big recording company were looking into them. They got signed to One Wizards Records Company after two years of playing the club. By Christmas they had their first single out. They were making a name for themselves in America. Their manger wanted them to international. That made Lily a little worried as what was going to happen when her family hears her and her band for the first time.

When she got to England with her band she went to find her cousin, Hugo to see how things were going here. She found out that he was happy and making a boat load of money. He was dating a girl that he thought was perfect for him. "Hugo, how is my family?" Lily asked. She hasn't spoken to them for the last four years.

"Your parents are alright. James is engaged much as a surprise to the rest of us. Al is undercover and we don't where but I hear it is going well." Lily nodded her family had moved on with their lives. "I know they will be glad to see you, Lily. They miss you." She nodded again.

She needed to show her parents what success she had become. She thanked Hugo and hugged him before going to find her parents. She knew that they would be home at this moment of the day. She came to her childhood home to see that it hasn't changed much in the last four years. She made her way to the door and knocked on it. She heard footsteps and the door open revealing her mum. Ginny let her in and hugged her only daughter. She led her to the back of the house where her dad was.

"Harry, Lily's home." Ginny said as soon as he came in the room. Harry put down the paper he was reading down to his daughter standing in the doorway. He was happy to see her. He give her a hug before making her sit down. Ginny and he took a seat.

"What have you been doing these last four years?" Harry asked.

"Singing," Lily said. Ginny and Harry frown. "I'm on the wireless." She got up and turned on the wireless to the station that would have her song on.

"We have the new song from One Witch and Three Wizards, This is You're like a Potion." The DJ said. The song came on. The three of them listen to it. After the song the DJ came back on. "The lead singer is from here and I heard that she and the drummer of the band are engaged. Let's hope it will last or it will be very difficult for the band if they break up. On with the music." Another song came on and Lily turned it off.

"That was me and my band." Lily said. Harry and Ginny sat there looking at their daughter and saw that she was a strong woman, "You taught me to have determination and I did what I set out to do. We are known all round the world. I made it." Lily watched her parents.

Than her Mum said. "You're engaged and I have never heard of this young man." Lily laughed and sat to tell her parents her story that December night.


End file.
